The Apprehension of Ogasawara Sachiko
by KatouKei
Summary: A very short one-shot. Sachiko/Yumi.


(Why do I torment myself like this?) Sachiko heaved a highly visible sigh from her weary shoulders.

As of late, Yumi plagued her thoughts night and day. Afraid to even confront herself, let alone Yumi, Ogasawara Sachiko has placed herself within another predicament. Yumi was on her mind night and day, and exactly why the younger girl refused to leave her thoughts was a total unknown for Sachiko. What was worse, it had become a habit and much to Sachiko's mortification and it was not undesired. This situation has robbed Sachiko of more than one night of sleep, and the stiffness aching within her shoulders is adding to a steadily frustrated sense of being. Her classes that day had seemed much longer than usual, and it made her slightly fearful that she could not help but idly stare at the scenery beyond the classroom rather than focusing on her courses. At this current rate, Ogasawara Sachiko might even have to study for an exam.

Black patent shoes clacked against the golden brown pavement of Lillian's extensive pathways. A gentle breeze traversed the area, and flowed past Sachiko as she walked single-mindedly to the Rose mansion. A single strand of hair eluded the rest of her hair, and with much haste it was tucked back into place. Sunset embraced the entire area, making everything feel a bit more whimsical, and a bit more dreamlike. Several dry leaves drifted towards Sachiko's path; however, she trod upon the goldenrod, amber, and brown obstructions without a single care with much crunching underfoot.

(Finally here... the Rose mansion...) Sachiko's frustration lifted just a tiny bit... the promise of seeing Yumi absolutely had the power to heal. The ever naive Yumi had become Sachiko's soeur recently, and the bond had faced trials almost daily. Essentially, every small crisis definitely shared comparable components. Yumi would try her best to please Sachiko, and then her countenance would relax immeasurably whenever Sachiko was not around. Unfortunately, Sachiko would appear at the most inconvenient times and view how Yumi acted when not in fear of constantly being scolded. Sachiko adored every single drop of Yumi's spontaneity; however, as soon as Yumi realized her elder soeur in her presence she would immediately revert back to a command performance. In a manner, it crushed Sachiko to see she had this effect on someone she cared about. With every fiber of her being she sometimes desired to be able to switch bodies with Sei or Yoshino- any means to be able to view more of the earnest and pure Yumi. Despite all her wishes, Sachiko knew that Yumi acted in this manner because she was still an eternal fan of the one and only "Sachiko-sama" founded by the aesthetics of herself in principle. Displaying and motivating with one's appearance is highly easy to perform- one must simply walk past them; however, inspiring a person with one's own thoughts- no, the entirety of the essence from the heart seemed to be one of the most daunting tasks in existence.

A smile is able to be inspired by spark from the inner sense of Sachiko's being, since her thoughts about the informal Yumi make her feel like floating. A chillier autumn breeze collides with her features as Sachiko realizes that she has been daydreaming once again.

(What a dreadful habit... I wonder how people can focus with this kind of distraction.) Sachiko closes her eyes tightly with a bit of annoyance. (But what does it matter, anyways? Daydreams cannot be helped to not occur... or can they?) By battling with herself Sachiko had somehow reacquired a stronger sense of exasperation.

Slowly, Sachiko turns the old brass knob to the door of the Rose mansion. Because of the cool evening air, she quickly steps inside and closes the wooden door with a solid creak behind her. She trudges up the antique stairs a bit more heavily today, and faces the solid biscuit door squarely.

"Enough, Rosa Gigantea!!" A familiar voice squeals from within the homely meeting room.

Rather than intruding at that exact moment, Sachiko wrapped her arms around her own elbows, and attempted to remain perfectly still. Any of the pure essence of Yumi she could drink in, the happier she felt she could be. Being close to the true personality of Yumi was intoxicating, but Sachiko winced for only a moment before placing a hand on the handle of the large biscuit-shaped door. (But I want her to be comfortable with me as well. Why am I cursed... my appearance drew her to me, but my personality almost pushes her away... come to think of it, has it not always been this way with me? I want to be able to be closer to people, but I...)

"Yumi-channnnnnnn!!" A very common exclamation from the lively Satou Sei from inside the tiny room.

(How much has Sei-sama changed in a year? Before, she was silent and aloof... but now... so such change is possible.) Sachiko steeled her nerves, and twists the handle of the door slowly. But something, no _someone_ prevents her from opening the door. A sudden jerk of the knob on its own made Sachiko draw back her hand as if singed by a rogue ember from a fire. The biscuit door flies open, and before Sachiko can react, the plastered white ceiling of the Rose mansion comes into view.

(Ow... ow. What happened here?) Sachiko blinks twice, and feels a small form on top of her. (It couldn't be?!)

Two tufts of brown hair draped themselves over Sachiko's bosom. Realizing just who had fallen on top of her, Sachiko gasped inaudibly.

"Ow- owie..." Yumi sputters, confused herself. She opens her wide mocha eyes, and is now staring squarely at her beloved onee-sama's crystal gaze. "Sa... Sachiko-sama!? Are you okay?!"

(Still hesitant about calling me "onee-sama". What have I done to deserve such fear... think Sachiko... don't let her agonize about this any longer.) Sachiko scolds herself in order to make a meek attempt at relaxing Yumi.

"Yumi. I am fine." Sachiko smiles brilliantly at Yumi.

The younger girl blushes feverishly at Sachiko's smiling face. Her eyes become half-lidded, and she gazes at Sachiko.

(I wonder what she is thinking right now... how could Onee-sama always tell what I was thinking at this time last year?) Sachiko makes a quandary to herself. (Yumi is a mysterious girl...)

As if just realizing what had happened, Yumi snaps out of her reverie. "My deepest apologies, Sachiko-sama! It will not happen again!" The small-framed first year quickly scrambles to her feet, and bows deeply. She knits her brow slightly, and her entire face trembles while her eyes squeezed shut. Was that moisture forming at the corners of her eyes?

(No matter the cause... I scare fear into her to such an extent... I must communicate that I enjoy her company... and not to be fearful.)

Sachiko rises to her feet slowly, and brushes the dust of the Rose mansion's wooden floor from the tidy pleats of her uniform skirt. She sets her sights clearly on Yumi, and places on hand on her hip confidently.

"Yumi." She strides over to the shorter girl, and places two reassuring hands on the girl's hunched shoulders. "You do not need to apologize."

"I am sor- I mean, okay, Sachiko-sama." Yumi sputters before silence returns to her.

"Also," Sachiko began with a small frown on her face along with almost pleading eyes, "It would be wonderful if you could address me as "onee-sama", Yumi. We're soeurs, right?" As soon as the words escaped her lips, Sachiko felt a tiny pang of regret. She did not intend for her wish to be worded in such a commanding fashion, but it had happened and she could not simply take the words back.

"Yes, onee-sama." Yumi bowed once again. A silent apology substituted for a verbal one- only because Ogasawara Sachiko had requested Yumi to not utter that she was sorry. Sachiko's spirits drooped involuntarily in response to a surely wincing Yumi.

As Yumi bends over, Sachiko views nothing in particular, and attempts to solve what she had turned into another frightening situation for Yumi. Sachiko sighed in frustration, and understood that at the current rate events were unfolding she would never be able to become... closer to Yumi.

(Honestly, what should I do? Yumi... why is it I cannot make it so you are able to relax?)

While Sachiko pondered, Yumi stood erect once again and her warm eyes met Sachiko's sapphire and perplexed ones. Finally, Sachiko noticed the stare she received from her petite soeur. While tucking a piece of stray raven hair behind her ear, Sachiko produced an award-winning smile. With a smirk, she lightly knocked Yumi's head with a light fist.

"Silly." Sachiko smiled widely. "Silent apologies also are forbidden for today."

The petite girl flushed a deep shade of pink, but for once, she appeared to lack fear, and only shed pure adoration. Sachiko grinned in Yumi's direction still, and lovingly ruffled her chestnut bangs. Yumi's hue turned to that more similar to a crimson rose than a cherry blossom in response.

"Onee-sama." Yumi smiled with absolutely no hesitation. "Would you like some tea?"

"My, I think it would be nice." Sachiko beamed.

(Perhaps I am not Sei-sama, nor Yoshino-chan... but our bond is special. Yumi cares for me deeply, as I do for her. There is no hurry in order to become closer... as I thought, I do not possess the courage to tell her yet... Yumi, I love you. I love you.)

"Onee-sama?" Yumi inquired quizzically. It most likely seemed painfully odd for her to view Sachiko spacing out, for once.

"Heeeeey! Yumi-chan! Are your okay? It's been a long time out there!! Has Sachiko scolded you enough yet?" A certain blond called out from the meeting room.

Sachiko scoffed, and attempted to rise above the words she heard. Though Yumi had been her soeur for only a few short weeks, she understood that above all else reacting to Satou Sei delivered the aforementioned person a great sense of entertainment.

"Yumi." (I love you.) "I am fine, as it were. Let's partake in some tea, shall we? Will Yumi also massage my shoulders? I am quite stiff."

"Yes!" Yumi's lips pulled into a large smile, and she squeezed her eyes shut with excitement.

(Just please let these happy days continue.)

--

A/N: Random writing urge. It hit, and it hit hard. I watched the entire first season of Marimite from Rightstuf! recently, and I find myself interpreting and seeing new things even this time through. Sachiko has such an interesting character, and I think her insecurities are so intricate as well as interesting. I just wanted to write this small piece of fluff and couldn't prevent it.

Since the last time I wrote was from the perspective of mainly Yumi, I thought it would be fun and something new to try to enter Sachiko's mind, a convoluted and confusing place. Hope this entertains someone, if only for a moment as I know it's dreadfully short.


End file.
